WWE
World Wrestling Entertainment, or WWE for short, is the biggest professional wrestling ENTERTAINMENT organization on the planet. Its chairman is Vince McMahon. Its website can be found at WWE.com. WWE's Hall of Fame is the most prized honor in wrestling ENTERTAINMENT. Because that "w" word is EVIL and they don't put on "wrestling" shows, no, siree~! WWE is committed to maintaining the independence, integrity and historical legacy of its former competitors, World Championship Wrestling (WCW) and Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW). Currently at war with * TNA (but there is really no need to try that hard) * UFC (who they deny the existence of) * The Internet * The cast of the popular MTV high jinks and mischief half hour Jackass * The dreaded NO BUYS * The Media, who will NOT give Vince and WWE a fair chance, and criticize EVERYTHING that Vince tries to do. * Spongebob Squarepants * The memories of people who actually watched their product before 2002. Though these fake memories that clash with Official WWE History may have been placed in these people's minds by The Media(see above) * People who drink from water bottles NOT named Triple H WWE programming * RAW * Smackdown * ECW * That show where they bury Twitter and "DIRT SHEETS", plus everyone sucks except for Bryan Danielson Daniel Bryan and Wade Keller Wade Barrett WWE Wrestlers Entertainers With Tremendous Athletic Prowess * John Cena (WWE Saturday Night RAW Champion) * Melina * Santino Marella * Shawn Michaels * Triple H * Steve Austin (HALL OF FAME~!) * Ric Flair (Retired) * Edge * Batista * Bobby Lashley now does TN-AY and MM-AY * Ken Kennedy (not worthy) * William Regal * MVP (and WSM... aka Mark Henry) * The Great Khali * Randy Orton * Gene Snitsky * Umaga ("Umanga") * Carlito * Finlay (,Fit) * Hornswoggle (Finlay's son & Chavo's father) * Boogeyman * Little Boogeyman * Matt Hardy (now is Fat) * Matt Striker (THE TEACHER) * The Major Brothers (former Edge Geeks) * Maria * Torrie Wilson(Retired) * Mickie James (Women's Champion) * Kristal Marshall (Left with her man lashley) * CM Punk * Jonny Morrison * The Miz (and he's awesome) * Cody Rhodes (Son of the dweam) * Ted Dibiase Jr. (star of THE MARINE 2~!) * That Short Mexican Who's Not Name Bryan * Kofi John-Kingston * Jack Swaggah * Big Dick Johnson * SHAME-US * Any celebrity who WWE thinks will draw viewers/ratings. WWE announcers * Jerry "The King" Lawler * Tazz * JR * Mick Foley (Fired) * Michael Cole * Matt Striker * Todd Grisham * Byron Saxton Former WWE workers * Hulk Hogan * The Iron Sheik * Ultimate Warrior * B. Brian Blair * Bret Hart * Goldberg * Kurt Angle * Billy Gunn * Chris Masters * Scott Steiner * Brian Pillman * Kevin Nash * Count Marquis von Cor * Bob Backlund * "Macho Man" Randy Savage * Arn Anderson * "Dr. Death" Steve Williams * Jacques Pliskin * Jimmy Snuka * Sam Houston * Freddy Joe Floyd Former WWE announcers * Bobby Heenan * Joey Styles * Todd Pentengill * Charlie Minn Category:WWE Category: Pages soon to be vandalized Category:Athletic Soap Opera Category:Never drew a dime Category:Assholes